


Moments Just Like This

by ShakespearePoet101



Series: Sweetly Tempting [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Coffee, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, True Love, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearePoet101/pseuds/ShakespearePoet101
Summary: Maybe not everything in Cheryl's life could be perfect, but as long as she had Betty Cooper by her side?Nothing could ever be anything but.





	Moments Just Like This

If you were to ask Betty Cooper when she fell in love with Cheryl Blossom, she would just smile at you softly. After a moment of silence she would then say, "The real question is when will I stop? I love everything about my flower and that only grows as the days pass."

You wouldn't be able to refute her words, because everyone in Riverdale could see the love the two shared. Even in moments that no one could see the blonde and red head, their love shined like a beacon. Never dimming or wavering, it's light only intensifying as each moment passed.

Each moment was, truly, more beautiful than the last.

**_oOo_ **

Cheryl Blossom strives to be the best. It was something so ingrained in her that Cheryl knew she would never shake it. She knew that Betty tried to help her as much as she could with this trait, but the majority of the time it didn't work.

Cheryl Blossom had the too much gene. When she did something it _had_ to be the best or it was unacceptable. Even if it meant spending hours on one thing. She knew that it wasn't healthy, but there was nothing she could really do about it. At least she wasn't a procrastinator like most of the neanderthalic people she went to school with.

She wanted the best, what was so wrong with that?

Of course, with said trait Cheryl had to exert a lot of energy into one thing. Meaning that she was addicted to caffeine. Coffee to be precise.

Cheryl couldn't go a morning with a fresh cup of coffee and if she did... well hopefully Betty was in the vicinity or things would get ugly really fast.

So when Cheryl woke up later than she normally does she couldn't help the panic that shot through her. Her eyes immediately took in the sleeping blonde beside her for a moment, before she shot out of bed to get ready for the day. Her mind was completely focused on the task of getting ready.

She could not, _would_ not, be late. Cheryl's eyes narrowed in frustration when she saw her appearance. Her long, red hair was completely tousled by sleep. Something that was completely unacceptable. So she set to work on brushing her hair to make it look its best. That is until a sleepy voice broke through the silence of the room.

"You know you looked fine with bed head, baby. You don't need to be so worried about your appearance. You look perfect just the way you are," Betty said as she shuffled closer to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around Cheryl's waist.

Cheryl only looked pointedly at the blonde before turning her gaze back to the mirror. Her eyes appraises the finished product with happiness. Not a single hair was out of place, which was exactly how she liked it. She once again turned her gaze to perfect blue eyes that were looking at her with so much compassion in their depths. Seeing this caused a grin to spread across Cheryl's features before she stood up, gently, disentangling herself from Betty.

"You should really get ready Betts," Cheryl said with a small smile on her face. Her eyes twinkling merrily as she stepped into her closet to get dressed.

She didn't hear Betty's response but by the sound of the bathroom closing, she assumed that was a positive answer.

Cheryl, once done, headed down towards the kitchen. Her mind set on only one thing. She could imagine the steaming liquid, filling her with the energy she so desperately needed. So as Cheryl stepped into kitchen, you could imagine her elation at seeing that there was already pot brewing.

"Thank you, Nana," Cheryl murmured softly to herself. However the happiness she felt soon dissolved when she saw the time on the clock. They were going to be late if they didn't leave soon.

As if knowing Cheryl was panicking, Betty appeared out of nowhere completely ready for the day. Seeing Cheryl's face Betty immediately spoke, her voice laced with concern.

"Bear are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I just hadn't noticed the time until now," Cheryl said still looking at the clock with a dejected frown. Something that made Betty frown in turn.

"It's alright, baby, we can still make it to school if we leave in five minutes," Betty said with an optimistic smile. Something that normally made Cheryl smile in response but her frown was still in place.

"That's not what I'm upset about Betts. I can't have my cereal and coffee like I normally do, and you know how I like eating cereal with my coffee," Cheryl said while moving towards the coffee pot. She gently picked the pot up and smiled at the aroma that wafted out of it. When an idea struck her that caused her to grin in elation, and turn to Betty who had just recieved the bags and was heading towards the door off the side of the kitchen. "Betts I have a perfect idea."

Cheryl's sudden remark caused Betty to turn her gaze towards the red head with a titled head.

Seeing the girls obvious happiness caused Betty to smile before she spoke. "And what would that be Bear?"

"What if I pour coffee into my cereal instead of milk? It's the perfect plan," Cheryl said while looking down at the item in question. Because of this, however, Cheryl missed the way Betty slowly walked towards her before grabbing the pot of coffee and taking it with her as she left.

"What if you don't," the blonde said with a shake of her head.

"But, Betts, what will I have for breakfast?" Cheryl asked with a pout on her face as she followed her girlfriend out into the yard.

"I can take you to Pop's. You know we don't even have to be at school this early. You just like leaving the house at a specific time every day," Betty said with a teasing smile as poured the rest of the coffee into a travel mug, and put the pot in a secure location.

"It's not a crime to want to be productive in the morning Betts," Cheryl responded with a raised eyebrow.

Betty chuckled lowly in response as she got into the passenger side of Cheryl's car as the red head, herself, got into the driver's seat.

"I'm not saying it is a bad thing Bear but I think you need to learn that not everything can be perfect. No matter how much you wish it could be. Or try to make it be perfect."

Cheryl scoffed, "I can name plenty of things in my life that are perfect with out me doing anything to make them so."

"Yeah? Name one?" Betty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You."

Whatever response Betty was going to say withered away instantly when Cheryl spoke that one word. Immediately Betty could feel warmth spread through her chest as she looked at Cheryl. Falling, if it was possible, even more in love with her. Without thinking Betty brought her lips to Cheryl's cheek and smiled when she felt the warmth radiate from her.

Once Betty was back in her seat Cheryl once again spoke. "Now, I do believe, you owe me breakfast at Pop's."

This caused Betty to laugh as Cheryl pulled towards the main road of Riverdale.

"Yeah, Bear, I believe I do."

Cheryl simply smiled in response a warm feeling growing in her chest.

Maybe not everything in Cheryl's life could be perfect, but as long as she had Betty Cooper by her side?

Nothing could ever be anything but.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the next of many stories in my Sweetly Tempting series. If you have any prompts you would like to see feel free to send them to me.


End file.
